Lame dans l'âme
by dreamydreamer
Summary: Sanzô x Gokû, un tout petit peu de Gojô x Hakkai, PWP. One shot situé juste après la fin de leur voyage vers l'Ouest. On dit merci à Kougaiji pour faire des cadeaux bien pensés... lol


Troisième one-shot successif et dans un autre style sur notre petit couple préféré

**Troisième one-shot successif et dans un autre style sur notre petit couple préféré. Après promis, je me remets à ma longue fic (si ça intéresse encore des gens de connaître la suite). lol**

**Les couples sont toujours Sanzô x Gokû et Gojô x Hakkai. Aucun lien avec mes fics précédentes. L'histoire se situe après le voyage vers l'Ouest.**

**Disclaimer**** : …Nan, toujours pas à moi… (**_**boude**_**)**

**Vocabulaire japonais**** :**

**Urusee : tais-toi, ferme-la**

**Arigatô : merci**

**Gomen : pardon**

**Kuso bôzu : con de moine**

**En avant pour la fic !**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Lame dans l'âme**

Trois semaines.

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'ils avaient vaincu Gyûmaô.

Le temps avait passé comme l'éclair. Pourtant, cela faisait presque deux ans qui s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de leur voyage. Tout ça pour ça. C'est ce que aurait pu dire Sanzô.

Gokû détourna la tête du coucher de soleil qui s'éloignait derrière eux pour regarder devant lui, où les cheveux blonds d'un certain moine flottait au vent alors que Jeep roulait à vive allure vers l'Est.

La bataille avait été rude, mais ils avaient eu raison de la reine Gyokumen et de ses plans tordus. Kougaiji avait pu ranimer sa mère et ils avaient repris ensemble le pouvoir, promettant au Sanzô ikkô une paix durable. En effet, les relations entre humains et youkais étaient encore à rétablir après tant de guerres et de batailles. Cette onde maléfique avait été la cause de bien de malheurs et de haine. Cela prendrait certainement des années avant que la situation redevienne comme avant, mais au moins, la menace avait été totalement éradiquée.

Le seul bémol, c'était la fuite du scientifique qui avait aidé à l'élaboration du plan de la reine. Ce Nî leur avait échappé. Enfin, ce n'était pas bien important. Il ne représentait aucun danger maintenant.

C'est pour ça que le petit groupe s'était vite remis en route, en chemin inverse. Il leur faudrait sans nul doute autant de temps pour revenir à leur point de départ. Cela leur laissait du temps, tous ensemble. Gokû sourit légèrement, ses yeux errant vaguement sur ses compagnons de voyage.

Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble et il était sûr que les liens les unissant se resserraient un peu plus chaque jour, même si Gojô et surtout Sanzô le nieraient sans problème.

Gokû s'attarda à nouveau sur le blond, observant les cheveux clairs virevolter alors que l'air venait fouetter le visage de leur propriétaire. C'était un spectacle que Gokû trouvait toujours fascinant et envoûtant.

Sanzô était bizarre depuis qu'ils avaient vaincu Gyûmaô.

Avant la grande bataille finale, la reine avait réussi à subtiliser son sutra malgré toutes leurs précautions. Elle avait pu ressusciter son défunt mari. Par contre, elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse envers Kougaiji. La mère du jeune prince était alors toujours plongée dans son éternel sommeil. Cela avait mis Kougaiji dans une rage folle… et il s'était très vite rallié à eux.

Heureusement, car cela n'avait pas été simple ensuite. Mais finalement, unissant leurs efforts tous ensemble, ils avaient réussi à récupérer le sutra de Sanzô, et ils avaient pu ainsi reprendre le dessus. Ils étaient donc prêts à lancer l'assaut final.

Or, c'est à ce moment-là, face à Gyûmaô, que ce qu'ils avaient toujours craint c'était réalisé.

Gokû avait pété un plomb. Seiten Taisei avait pris le dessus.

En effet, arrivés à la source de l'onde maléfique, ce qui avait semblé épargner Gokû de celle-ci tout au long du voyage avait rapidement volé en éclat, malgré ses efforts désespérés pour rester conscient pendant les derniers jours.

Et ceci devant tous ses amis qui n'avaient rien pu faire, impuissants. Kougaiji, Hakkai, Gojô… et Sanzô.

Cette transformation s'était néanmoins révélé être très utile pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de Gyûmaô et de sa clique. Cependant après…

Ce qui s'était passé était un mystère pour Gokû.

Son premier souvenir après sa perte de conscience était l'instant où il avait rouvert les yeux, en larmes, pour les retrouver plongés dans le regard de Sanzô alors que celui-ci avait encore une main posée sur son front. Plus précisément sur son diadème. Leurs yeux s'étaient fixés dans ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité. Le moine l'avait encore une fois ramené à raison, sans le moindre problème. Ensuite, c'était le trou noir, comme d'habitude. Il s'était évanoui.

Seulement, cette fois-là, il avait l'étrange sensation qu'en dehors de la personne étrange aux longs cheveux blonds qui hantait son esprit après chaque transformation, il aurait dû ce rappeler d'autre chose. De quelques mots murmurés à son oreille…

Il avait demandé quelques jours après à Hakkai ce qu'il s'était exactement passé, espérant retrouver ces mots perdus. Hakkai lui avait alors répondu que Sanzô avait été le seul qui ait pu l'approcher dans sa forme de Seiten Taisei et qu'il lui avait parlé. Seulement, ce qu'il lui avait dit restait un mystère pour tous. En tout cas, seuls ces mots avaient réussi à lui redonner une apparence normale.

La seule façon de les connaître aurait été de le demander directement à Sanzô. Mais cela, bien sûr, n'était pas une chose aisée… à moins de vouloir mourir d'une mort rapide et sans bavure d'un tir du petit mais efficace Smith & Wesson.

De plus, depuis ce moment-là, Sanzô était devenu bizarre. Pour être précis, il était devenu soudainement très silencieux, comme pensif. Mais surtout, moins colérique. La cause de ce changement était inconnue. Mais une des raisons se trouvait peut-être liée au sutra de son maître décédé que le moine avait à présent récupéré.

Gokû l'avait surpris à plusieurs reprises depuis leur départ vers l'Est à observer à l'écart de ses compagnons de voyage le sutra en question, comme s'il s'attendait à obtenir la réponse à une question muette.

Bien sûr, il restait le Sanzô grognon qu'il était, mais il y avait eu indéniablement un changement soudain et Sanzô s'énervait depuis de moins en moins souvent, trop souvent perdu dans ses pensées pour le faire. Cela inquiétait mais surtout intriguait Gokû.

Ce Sanzô les envoyait toujours paître au moindre mécontentement, râlant à tout va, mais parfois, un regard perdu et presque incertain l'envahissait à son insu.

Et Gokû avait eu le temps d'observer ce regard, car depuis trois semaines, quand ils s'arrêtaient sur leur route dans une auberge, c'était désormais lui qui faisait chambre avec Sanzô, Hakkai ayant soudainement décidé de partager la chambre de Gojô.

Gokû avait surpris sans le vouloir la conversation pendant laquelle Hakkai avait expliqué ses raisons à Sanzô. Les mots avaient semblé dérisoires et anodins, cependant, Sanzô n'avait rien répliqué, bizarrement, acceptant ce que Hakkai lui disait. Gokû avait alors réfléchi de longues minutes après, essayant de ressasser encore et encore la conversation dans sa tête pour comprendre ce qui lui avait échappé.

C'est alors qu'il avait compris. Cela l'avait étonné quand il était arrivé à cette conclusion. Cependant, les jours suivant, observant attentivement les gestes de Gojô et Hakkai, il n'avait plus eu de doutes. Ce n'était que des détails discrets, mais cela avait été suffisant pour les trahir.

Il était vraiment content pour eux. Cela l'avait fait réfléchir sur lui-même. Qu'en était-il pour lui ?

Il s'était donc mis à observer son soleil jour et nuit, à son insu. Bien sûr, ce qu'il avait toujours ressenti pour lui était particulier. Ca, il le savait depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Mais il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur la nature de ce sentiment. Il n'y avait jamais mis de nom dessus. Il n'avait jamais agi en conséquence. Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Comment le pouvait-il ? Il ne le savait alors pas lui-même. Pourtant, c'était bien là. Et maintenant qu'il le savait, il ne sentait pas plus avancé. Que devait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire ?

Sanzô demeurait un mystère pour lui en ce domaine. Et si à présent, Gokû craignait que ses yeux le trahissent en rencontrant ceux du blond, il ne savait pas décrypter de son côté les regards qui s'attardaient sur lui en retour. Sanzô avait-il remarqué quelque chose ?

Le fait est qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément plus proches qu'avant la bataille finale. Cependant, malgré la nervosité grandissante de Gokû qui sentait désormais consciemment son cœur s'accélérer près du blond, ils se sentaient de plus en plus à l'aise en présence de l'autre, Sanzô restait avec lui, calme et serein, comme il avait l'habitude de faire avec Hakkai. Il leur arrivait même de parler quasiment quotidiennement, et de façon la plus naturelle qui soit, de choses et d'autres sans que Sanzô s'énerve (bien que ça arrivât encore fréquemment, surtout avec Gojô dans les parages lol). Mais les choses en restaient là.

Gokû soupira. Ses yeux abandonnèrent la contemplation des cheveux dorés pour s'attarder à présent sur le ciel. Celui-ci était menaçant. La pluie ne tarderait pas. Formidable. En plus, plus ils voyageaient vers l'Est, plus le temps se refroidissait. Il se frictionna les bras pour se réchauffer. S'ils passaient la nuit ici, au milieu de nulle part, ils seraient frigorifiés. Et ce n'est pas leurs nouvelles tentes qui allaient les protéger du froid glacial nocturne de ces régions montagneuses.

Hakkai parla, rompant le silence.

– On devrait s'arrêter pour la nuit. Il va pleuvoir. On ne trouvera pas d'abri avant plusieurs heures, si ce n'est plus.

Gojô soupira.

– On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Oï, tu es prêt à monter les tentes ?

C'est alors qu'un gargouillement retentit, tel le tonnerre suivant l'éclair. Gojô étendit une main, comme s'attendant à recevoir les premières gouttes de l'orage qui rôdait au-dessus d'eux. Gokû geignit.

– Avant ça, il faudra qu'on mange, je crève la dalle !

– Tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac, saru ! J'ai pas envie de choper la crève moi !

– Qui est-ce que tu traites de singe, espèce de cafard à antennes !

Ils commencèrent à se disputer. Une petite veine se forma sur le front de Sanzô qui faisait de grands efforts pour garder son calme. Hakkai tenta de les apaiser.

– Maa maa, du calme. Nous devrions avoir le temps de faire du feu et de monter les tentes avant que l'orage n'éclate.

Gokû parut inquiet.

– On pourra manger alors ?

Hakkai rit doucement.

– Si le temps le permet…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ils commencèrent par manger sous les supplications de Gokû. Mais le repas fut rapide, car les nuages étaient prêts à se rompre d'un instant à l'autre. Gokû et Gojô commencèrent à monter leurs tentes alors que Hakkai rangeait leur pique-nique improvisé. Gokû regarda du coin de l'œil Sanzô s'éloigner dans les bois tout autour d'eux.

L'endroit paraissait calme et il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été attaqués par des youkais. Tout était redevenu comme avant quand l'onde maléfique agissant sur les monstres avait disparu. C'était même presque _trop_ calme pour eux qui avaient été habitués à se battre chaque jour pendant près de deux ans.

Il n'y avait donc rien à craindre, et cela en soi, c'était déjà rassurant pour l'avenir. La paix était garantie pour un petit moment. Cependant, il s'inquiétait plus de voir le moine s'isoler de lui-même. Non pas que ça soit rare de la part du moine. Le problème était qu'il le faisait de plus en plus.

Il se retourna vers Gojô.

– hé Gojô, je peux te laisser terminer ? Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose.

– hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu… Hey ! Où tu vas saru !? Ne te défiles pas du sale boulot comme ce k'so bôzu !

Mais c'était trop tard, Gokû était déjà parti à la recherche du moine à travers les bois. Hakkai laissa échapper un petit rire. Gojô fronça les sourcils, une veine pulsant sur son front. Il posa ses poings sur ses hanches, ses mains tenant encore un marteau et des clous pour fixer les tentes.

– Et tu trouves ça drôle toi ?

Hakkai sourit.

– Il s'inquiète, c'est tout. Tu n'as pas remarqué leur comportement ces derniers jours ?

Gojô et Hakkai avaient en effet vu le changement s'opérer lentement chez leurs compagnons. Cela avait été léger et subtil, mais ils les connaissaient assez pour le voir.

Gojô ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire à Hakkai. Il se remit à son ouvrage.

– Ils ont beau être adultes, ce sont deux vrais _gosses_. Et celui qui l'est le plus n'est pas celui qu'on pense.

Hakkai sourit et regarda à l'endroit à l'orée des bois où avaient disparu Sanzô et Gokû.

Oui, deux enfants. Mais quelque chose avait changé récemment. Il ne saurait dire quoi mais…

Hakkai reporta son attention vers Gojô. Il s'approcha de lui et il s'accroupit à côté, reprenant les instruments qu'avaient laissés Gokû. Il se pencha vers Gojô et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Hakkai parla d'un ton enjoué.

– Oui, mais nos deux enfants ont grandi. Il va falloir t'y faire… Enfin, j'imagine que ça nous laisse plus de temps pour nous.

Hakkai le fit un clin d'œil. Gojô le regarda, clignant des yeux, étonnés, puis il lui sourit en retour, amusé. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à son tour.

C'est alors que la tente devant eux s'effondra. Une grosse goutte sur leurs fronts, Hakkai et Gojô s'interrompirent, leurs lèvres toujours soudées. Un instant de silence passa.

– Tu sais comment monter une tente ?

Hakkai pouffa de rire. Il ne restait plus à espérer que l'orage se fasse attendre encore un peu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gokû retrouva en peu de temps Sanzô. Celui-ci s'était arrêté dans une petite clairière. Il avait une épée en main et s'entraînait contre un ennemi invisible.

Kougaiji leur avait en effet offert en remerciement des épées ayant chacune des qualités particulières, celle de Gokû pouvant par exemple apparaître et disparaître à volonté comme son Nyoïbo. Sanzô avait un peu rechigné au départ, mais les avait finalement acceptées.

Gokû s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui pour l'observer manipuler l'objet. Sanzô l'avait très sans aucun doute repéré mais il ne dit rien.

Sanzô semblait savoir bien s'en servir. Gokû ne fut que peu étonné. Il savait que Sanzô, même s'il n'utilisait maintenant que son Smith & Wesson et son sutra la plupart du temps, avait appris divers arts martiaux ainsi que le maniement d'armes, dont le combat à l'épée. De plus, Sanzô était particulièrement doué en ces domaines pour un humain. L'épée ne devait pas être une exception.

Seulement, Gokû ne s'attarda pas à observer l'épée. Discrètement, ses yeux errèrent sur l'ombre frêle mais pourtant musclée et puissante du moine, sa robe ample laissant deviner des contours harmonieux et souples d'un corps plus qu'attirant. Il était tout simplement beau. Même si ce mot était insuffisant.

– Tu comptes regarder pendant longtemps encore ?

Gokû leva la tête, surpris par ces mots. Sanzô avait parlé calmement.

Sanzô se retourna, son épée pointée vers Gokû. Gokû cligna des yeux, étonné. Il regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs le moine. Sanzô leva un peu plus son épée, le regardant avec calme.

Gokû cligna à nouveau des yeux. Sanzô voulait se battre… contre lui ? C'était vraiment la première fois. A part bien sûr quand il avait été sous sa forme de Seiten Taisei, mais… Gokû fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, je pourrais te blesser sans le vouloir.

Sanzô haussa les sourcils, souriant narquoisement. Seulement, au-delà du sourire moqueur qui seul arrivait de temps à temps à dérider son air impassible, Gokû décela une autre expression, plus énigmatique.

– Essaie donc. Tu n'es pas prêt d'y arriver, saru.

Gokû bouda.

– Hey ! Je ne suis pas un singe !

– Cause toujours.

Gokû hésita l'ombre d'une seconde mais fit apparaître son épée. Un instant après, Sanzô l'attaquait directement. Gokû contra le coup, ses yeux exorbités. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi rapide. Le bruit du métal s'entrechoquant vibra dans l'air. C'était vraiment étrange. Ils n'avaient jamais fait ça auparavant. En fait, c'était plutôt… amusant. Mais… se battre avec Sanzô… Même si c'était de l'entraînement…

– Sanzô…

– Tu as peur de perdre ?

Gokû le regarda, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Perdre ? Se battre avec une épée ne devait pas être si différent de son Nyoïbô. Et en plus, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il soit plus fort que Sanzô.

– Non, mais…

Sanzô haussa les sourcils.

– Alors tais-toi, bakazaru !

Cette fois-ci, quand Sanzô attaqua, Gokû réagit plus vite. Lentement, un sourire se forma sur le visage du jeune youkai. Les coups s'enchaînèrent, de plus en plus rapidement, les épées glissant l'une sur l'autre, s'entrechoquant, se heurtant avec de plus en plus de force et de vivacité.

Sanzô était rapide. C'était indéniable. Gokû sourit, amusé. Ils s'interrompirent un instant.

– Tu n'es pas mauvais.

– Toi non plus.

Quand Sanzô l'attaqua cette fois-ci, il était beaucoup plus rapide. Gokû eut le temps seulement d'esquiver, surpris. Il regarda Sanzô. Celui-ci le regarda, semblant amusé. Gokû sourit d'un ton de défi en retour. Au-dessus d'eux, le tonnerre commençait à tonner.

Les échanges continuèrent encore quelques minutes, s'intensifiant, toujours plus rapides et techniques quand soudain, après un instant d'inattention de Gokû, la lame de Sanzô s'arrêta net sous la gorge du jeune homme. Gokû regarda la lame, les yeux grands ouverts. Il déglutit un peu. Sanzô s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à se tenir très près de lui, son visage légèrement penché au-dessus de celui de Gokû qui le regardait faire. La lame de l'épée de Sanzô frôlait encore la mâchoire du jeune homme, mais ce n'est pas cela qui lui fit retenir son souffle.

La difficulté avec le fait de s'entraîner avec Sanzô apparemment, c'était d'arriver à se concentrer. Il faut dire que vu l'emballement du sang dans ses veines, ce n'était pas très simple. Il leva lentement les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de Sanzô. Celui-ci le fixait sans rien dire, l'air impassible, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui.

Un instant passa, dans le silence le plus complet. Gokû essaya de sortir de son embarras grandissant en riant légèrement.

– Je crois que je manque d'entraînement. Je m'incline pour aujourd'hui, tu es plutôt doué.

– Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu as perdu.

Leurs yeux toujours fixés sur l'autre, ils s'observèrent encore un peu. Redevenant sérieux, Gokû continua, sa voix étrange aux oreilles de Sanzô.

– Je crois que j'étais un peu distrait.

Sanzô ne répondit rien tout d'abord. Il maintint son épée à quelques centimètres de la gorge du jeune homme pendant quelques instants puis l'abaissa. Il ne bougea pas cependant.

– Distrait par quoi ?

Gokû hésita mais les mots qu'ils voulaient dire moururent sur ses lèvres. Il referma la bouche, serrant ses lèvres plus que nécessaire de frustration.

Sanzô le regarda encore un peu puis Gokû crut déceler un léger soupir avant que le moine ne se retourne pour repartir rejoindre leurs compagnons. C'est alors que Gokû fut pris de l'impulsion de le retenir, comme s'il craignait de laisser s'éloigner de lui. Il l'attrapa par le bras.

– Attends !

Sanzô se retourna, son visage neutre pour quiconque, mais laissant échapper un peu de surprise à l'œil averti du jeune youkai.

– Je… Je… En fait… Argh !

Génial. Il ne savait plus quoi lui dire à présent.

Alors que les yeux baissés vers le sol il cherchait ses mots, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas lâché le bras de Sanzô, le serrant même un peu plus. Il le lâcha brusquement, comme frappé par la foudre et détourna les yeux.

Il avait fait cela peut-être trop rapidement, et d'une façon suspicieuse car Sanzô le regarda ensuite avec insistance. Gokû se sentit alors encore plus coupable… de quoi ? Il ne savait pas, mais coupable. Il esquissa un sourire timide en évitant le regard de Sanzô et en se frottant le cou de nervosité.

– Non, rien. On devrait rejoindre les autres…

En effet, il allait pleuvoir d'une seconde à l'autre et s'ils ne voulaient pas finir trempes jusqu'à l'os. Le tonnerre se cessait de gronder au-dessus d'eux. Il valait mieux qu'ils aillent s'abriter illico presto dans les tentes que Gojô et Hakkai devaient avoir finies…

Il allait poursuivre sa phrase quand Sanzô s'avança d'un pas dans sa direction. Les mots moururent dans sa gorge et sa respiration se coupa, comme si l'air avait soudainement disparu. Il leva les yeux vers lui, toujours hésitant. Ils étaient à présent proches, très proches même s'ils ne se touchaient pas. Gokû avait arrêté de frotter son cou mais était resté dans la même position, soudainement figé dans ses mouvements.

C'est à ce moment-là que la pluie se mit à tomber dans un craquement épouvantable. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne bougea. Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur l'autre.

Ils se foutaient royalement de la pluie glacée qui coulait sur leur peau et s'infiltrait dans leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut lequel commença le premier à réduire lentement la distance entre leurs lèvres. Le fait est que, seconde par seconde, quasiment imperceptiblement mais consciemment, elles se rapprochaient un peu plus de part et d'autre, sans que malgré ça ils ne fassent d'autre geste pour réduire la distance restante, pourtant mince, entre leurs corps, leurs bras n'osant pas aller vers l'autre.

La pluie s'intensifiait encore, mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger. Leurs yeux se fermaient peu à peu, mais ils maintenaient cependant leur regard fixé sur un point indéterminé du visage de l'autre, n'osant plus se regarder dans les yeux. Quelques gouttes d'eau glissèrent dans leurs bouches légèrement entr'ouvertes. Il ne restait plus que quelques millimètres. Leurs yeux se fermèrent complètement alors que leurs lèvres allaient enfin se toucher… quand une voix se rapprochant se détacha du bruit de la pluie frappant le sol autour d'eux.

C'était Hakkai.

– Sanzô ! Gokû !

Les deux jeunes hommes se reculèrent légèrement à l'appel de leur nom. Ils se regardèrent brièvement, leur cœur s'emballant encore un peu plus en réalisant ce qu'ils s'étaient apprêtés à faire, avant de se retourner complètement vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Peu après, Hakkai apparut.

– Ah ! Je vous croyais perdus. Venez vite ! Nous avons pu finir les tentes à temps !

Sans rien dire, et s'évitant du regard, ils suivirent donc en courant Hakkai qui avait déjà disparut dans les bois pour retrouver leur camp, comme s'ils venaient à peine de se rendre compte de la pluie battante qui avait trempés en profondeur leurs vêtements. Ils coururent jusqu'à arriver devant les tentes, bien sûr au nombre de deux. Hakkai leur fit un geste rapide pour leur indiquer leur tente puis il s'engouffra dans la sienne et celle de Gojô. Sanzô sentit sa respiration se couper alors que les informations affluaient à son esprit. Bien sûr, depuis quelques semaines déjà il était toujours avec Gokû pour la nuit, depuis que Hakkai et Gojô… Il avait oublié ce détail juste avant de se mettre il y a quelques secondes à peine, dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante.

Gokû semblait penser à la même chose car ils restèrent indécis devant la tente pendant quelques secondes. Cependant, cela ne dura longtemps vu l'intensité de l'orage. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et refermèrent bien derrière eux la toile imperméable, s'aidant l'un l'autre. Puis ils s'assirent un moment, laissant un peu de distance entre eux. Le silence se fit, pesant. Gokû sentait son cœur battre la chamade et il avait l'impression qu'il résonnait à dix mille lieux à la ronde.

Il chercha à se calmer en étudiant la tente autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils les utilisaient. Elles semblaient vraiment très bien, totalement imperméables. Juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, les effleurant, la pluie tambourinait lourdement sur la toile, envahissant bruyamment l'espace clôt. Il y avait assez de place pour dormir confortablement à deux, mais c'était tout de même très serré. Gokû se sentit rougir légèrement. Si Sanzô pensait à la même chose, il n'en montra rien. Ce dernier bougea enfin et se déchaussa. Il laissa ses chaussures mouillées dans un coin et après une très courte hésitation, enleva entièrement sa robe de moine, restant en jean et avec son haut noir. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas eu le temps de prendre l'eau, sa robe étant très épaisse. Le sutra avait quant à lui un peu souffert, mais en le séchant, il s'en tirerait sans problème.

Sanzô ne l'avait pas regardé pendant toute l'opération, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence. Cependant, la nervosité du blond était palpable quand il parla.

– Tu ne devrais pas garder ses vêtements mouillés.

Sa voix n'avait pas varié un iota de son calme habituel, pourtant on sentait une différence dans son ton. On l'aurait dit… incertain, ce qui était extrêmement rare chez le moine.

– Ah euh… oui.

Ca y est ! Il était complètement nerveux à présent. Gokû hésita puis il regarda autour de lui. Hakkai n'avait pas oublié de mettre leurs affaires ici heureusement. Gokû ouvrit le sac et rapidement, il enleva son pull et son T-shirt, complètement mouillés. Il les changea, ainsi que son pantalon. Comme Sanzô, il essaya de caser ses vêtements trempés dans un coin de la tente. Il frissonna. Malgré ses vêtements secs, il avait de plus en plus froid. La pluie l'avait frigorifié, et après l'épisode précédent qui avait annihilé ses sens pendant un court instant, le froid lui semblait soudainement de plus en plus inconfortable.

Sanzô ne l'avait toujours pas regardé. Le silence était vraiment tendu, comme il ne l'avait jamais été entre eux.

La tente était sombre, mais les éclairs répétitifs l'illuminaient en permanence. Gokû vit que Hakkai avait disposé deux couvertures, dont une en guise de matelas. Mais avant ça…

Il prit deux serviettes de leur sac et en tendit une à Sanzô, la faisant passer au-dessus de l'épaule du blond. Celui-ci tourna enfin un peu la tête vers lui, un peu surpris. Gokû sentit qu'il lui devait une explication puisque Sanzô ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte.

– Tes cheveux…

Leurs cheveux, surtout ceux de Sanzô car étant plus longs, étaient ruisselants.

Le blond porta la main à ses cheveux. Quelques secondes après, il prit la serviette et commença à les sécher. Gokû esquissa le premier sourire depuis ce qu'il s'était passé… ou plutôt ce qu'il ne s'était _pas_ passé.

C'était ça le pire. Ils étaient gênés par quelque chose qui n'avait même pas eu lieu.

Sanzô reposa la serviette et puis semblant noter les couvertures, il se glissa entre. Gokû le regarda faire, un peu nerveux puis fit de même, mais restant à distance. La tente n'était pas si grande cependant, et surtout, la couverture n'était pas extensible.

Les couvertures étaient plutôt confortables et chaudes mais il faisait tellement froid que Gokû se recroquevilla, claquant légèrement des dents. Cela dura quelques minutes, chacun bougeant légèrement, essayant vainement de se réchauffer.Gokû se retourna finalement, se rapprochant de ce fait du blond. Il étira un bras vers celui-ci qui lui tournait le dos mais il se ravisa. Il pouvait sentir le blond frissonner lui aussi. La couverture remontée jusqu'à son nez.

Gokû se redressa alors un peu et toujours frissonnant, il attrapa son sac, remuant son contenu jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il le trouva enfin. Il s'en empara et se glissa à nouveau sous la couverture, réprimant quelques claquements de dents.

Quand Sanzô sentit la couverture se soulever au-dessus de lui pour laisser passer quelque chose, il resta immobile mais ses yeux se tournèrent nerveusement vers le mouvement.

_Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Un châle en laine avait été déposé sur ses épaules partiellement dénudées, s'ajoutant à la couverture. Sanzô sentit les mains légères à travers le tissu le lâcher rapidement une fois leur tache accomplie. Il tourna imperceptiblement la tête, surpris. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander une explication, une douce voix répondant timidement à sa question.

– Tu risques de tomber malade comme l'autre fois sinon.

En effet, il y a quelques temps, Sanzô avait attrapé un rhume. Rien de grave, mais il avait eu pas mal de fièvre et s'était même évanoui, ce qui avait fait peur à Gokû. Hakkai et le docteur lui avaient expliqué que ce n'était pas grave et que cela arrivait assez souvent aux humains. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Gokû le savait bien, mais le fait était qu'il n'avait jamais été lui-même malade, ne serait-ce que très légèrement, il n'avait cessé de s'occuper d'un air inquiet et préoccupé du moine pendant sa convalescence, agaçant d'ailleurs quelque peu ledit moine… même si intérieurement, sans se l'avouer, il avait aimé cette attention. (1)

Sanzô ne répondit rien.

Ils restèrent ainsi deux ou trois minutes, silencieux, mais conscients qu'aucun des deux ne dormait. Gokû recroquevillé sur la couverture luttait pour ne pas claquer des dents mais les frissons le parcouraient inlassablement et il tremblait comme une feuille. Sanzô de son côté avait déjà un peu plus chaud, même si le froid restait persistent.

Sanzô serra les dents, débattant vivement avec lui-même. Finalement, il se décida.

– 'Tch ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot !

Gokû releva légèrement la tête à ces mots.

Il se produisit alors quelque chose que Gokû n'aurait jamais osé rêver. Sanzô se retourna soudainement et brusquement, semblant agacé. Il se rapprocha du jeune homme, s'allongeant à côté de lui. Il réarrangea le châle et la couverture autour d'eux et encercla ensuite de son bras libre au niveau de la taille jusqu'à enlacer doucement le jeune homme, posant sa tête sur la sienne tout en restant protégé sous la couverture.

Complètement hébété, ses yeux exorbités, Gokû le regarda faire et après une courte hésitation vite balayée, glissa son bras autour de la taille du moine.

Ils restèrent ensuite immobiles pendant quelques minutes, toujours éveillés, les yeux ouverts fixés droits devant eux dans le noir. Sa tête appuyée sur le torse du joli blond, Gokû pouvait écouter les battements rapides et réguliers qui s'en échappaient. Sanzô était très nerveux. Mais surtout, son corps était chaud. C'était tellement agréable d'être dans ses bras.

Gokû ne claqua bientôt plus des dents et il sentit le sang se réchauffer peu à peu dans son corps au contact de cette chaleur.

Il agrippa légèrement le tissu noir du haut du moine en serrant sa main posée dans le creux du dos de ce dernier. Il sentit Sanzô se crisper mais il maintint son attache, resserrant même son emprise globale sur l'homme en l'enlaçant un peu plus.

Sanzô ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher et ne dit rien, ce qui était très étonnant par ailleurs. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés, pulsant au même rythme que ceux de Gokû. Celui-ci se sentit rougir et se demanda s'il en était de même pour le moine.

Le comportement de Sanzô était étonnant vu son dégoût habituel pour le contact physique avec les autres. Mais… vu ce qu'il s'était déjà passé avant…

Gokû ne savait plus quoi penser. Alors, il dit la seule chose qui lui passa à l'esprit, murmurant timidement.

– Arigatô…

Sanzô ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il dire d'ailleurs sans se compromettre encore plus ?

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, se contentant de sentir la chaleur les regagner peu à peu, les réchauffant entièrement. Gokû se sentait à présent complètement bien, enlacé et au chaud.

La pluie continuait à jouer du tambour à quelques dizaines de centimètres à peine au-dessus d'eux. Ils ne s'endormaient toujours pas, leurs yeux grands ouverts dans la pénombre zébrée de lumière qui traversait périodiquement la tente.

Soudain, Sanzô sentit la main de Gokû se détacher de son dos. Son étonnement et ses questions furent vite balayés quand elle se reposa sur son torse, juste sur son cœur. Il eut un faible mouvement de recul mais il ne bougea pas. Il sentit la tête de Gokû s'appuyer un peu plus sur son torse.

C'est là qu'il comprit ce que Gokû faisait. Ce qu'il écoutait, plutôt.

Se sentant trahi par son propre cœur, Sanzô encore plus nerveux voulut parler avec un peu de brusquerie pour détourner l'attention du jeune homme et se dégager un peu de son toucher inquisiteur, mais Gokû fut plus rapide. Cependant, ses paroles étonnèrent Sanzô, lui faisant oublier de mettre une distance entre eux.

– Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien à l'épée. Qui t'a appris cette technique ? Ton maître ?

Sanzô baissa légèrement les yeux vers la tête aux cheveux châtains blottie contre lui. Quelques secondes passèrent en silence. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis le début de la pluie, ce silence redevenait paisible, moins tendu. Il réfléchit à sa question.

– En partie… C'était l'art qu'il préférait.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, s'attendant à un commentaire de Gokû, mais celui-ci ne dit rien, comme s'il attendait qu'il continue.

– Il… Il disait que la lame d'une épée pouvait atteindre l'âme de l'adversaire et le mettre face à lui-même et à ses faiblesses.

Gokû laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé contre le haut noir du blond. Ce dernier sentit un frisson le parcourir.

– Pas étonnant que j'ai perdu alors…

– Tu n'as pas perdu parce que tu es faible…

Gokû sourit légèrement.

– Je sais bien, mais j'ai été distrait… Tu sais pourquoi, je pense.

Il leva enfin son visage vers celui de Sanzô.

Une série d'éclairs fit irruption, créant assez de lumière pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

L'instant sembla durer une éternité, et puis doucement, sans rien dire, comme peu de temps auparavant sous la pluie, leurs lèvres commencèrent à se rapprocher d'un silencieux accord, tout d'abord à peine, puis beaucoup, jusqu'à se frôler, s'effleurer. Ce jeu continua quelques secondes, puis un effleurement s'attarda, leurs cils venant se fermer une bonne fois pour toutes. Un petit baiser hésitant s'éternisa, savouré avec douceur, et fut suivi d'un autre, et d'un autre… Leurs lèvres devenaient de plus en plus gourmandes, venant s'humidifier et se caresser avec plus d'insistance.

Sanzô posa une main tremblante sous la mâchoire du jeune homme et sans quitter les lèvres du jeune homme, releva légèrement sa tête pour approfondir leur baiser. La main de Gokû posée sur son torse erra vers son dos en le caressant tendrement, frottant le tissu contre la peau du moine, le faisant frissonner, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts puissent s'immiscer dans les cheveux blonds. De longues minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles les deux jeunes hommes se crurent sur un nuage, loin de la pluie qui s'abattait sur leurs têtes. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que les tremblements qui les parcouraient à présent n'étaient plus dus au froid.

Quand ils s'interrompirent, souffles courts, leurs corps remplis de fatigue ne se lâchèrent pas, toujours fermement enlacés. Sanzô traça du pouce le menton du jeune youkai puis caressa le rebord de la lèvre qu'il venait d'embrasser et avait encore envie d'embrasser.

Gokû esquissa un sourire dans l'ombre. Il murmura.

– Tu n'as pas idée depuis quand je voulais faire ça.

Gokû crut voir le blond rougir, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion jouée par la lumière incertaine des éclairs périodiques. Sanzô sembla vouloir répliquer mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser sa joue en le regardant d'un air pensif. Gokû sourit un peu plus et prenant à son tour le visage du moine dans ses mains, il eut vite fait de réunir à nouveau leurs bouches pour un nouveau baiser qui s'éternisa. Quand il se termina, il avait réussi à passer ses bras autour du cou du blond et à le serrer contre lui. Leurs visages se caressaient, leurs lèvres frôlant la peau douce de l'autre.

Gokû approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du moine, quelques mèches venant le chatouiller. Il murmura d'une douce voix, un peu hésitant.

– Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais gagner contre toi à l'épée.

Le jeune homme crut déceler un mouvement des lèvres contre son cou, tel un sourire. Il sentit le visage de Sanzô frôler le sien jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent sur sa joue, le nez du blond se frottant contre sa peau. Sa voix grave murmura pourtant avec douceur.

– Tu auras tes chances. Tu n'étais pas le seul a être distrait…

Gokû sourit à ce demi aveu et le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

La pluie tombait toujours et enveloppait la nuit d'une froideur de marbre. Mais pour la première fois depuis des années, un joli blond s'en moquait royalement.

Alors que le sommeil les happait dans ses méandres, un dernier éclair illumina les deux âmes enlacées avant de disparaître

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand Hakkai sortit de sa tente et s'étira, il put constater le retour du soleil.

L'air était encore frais de l'orage de la veille, mais c'était supportable. L'heure et le temps idéal pour un petit déjeuner en pleine nature. Gojô était réveillé et ne tarderait pas à émerger de leur nid douillet de la nuit.

Il ne restait plus qu'à réveiller les deux autres dormeurs. En effet, un fait rare devant être mentionné, Sanzô n'était toujours pas levé.

Hakkai s'approcha de la tente à quelques mètres de là et s'accroupit pour ouvrir la fermeture Eclair. Il écarta une partie de la toile et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rompre le doux sommeil des deux jeunes gens quand il s'arrêta net.

Emergeant à peine de la couverture, on pouvait déceler deux corps enlacés. Hakkai leva un peu plus les yeux pour voir Sanzô et Gokû, dont les têtes dépassaient à peine, front contre front.

Sa surprise passée, il sourit et sortit sans rien dire, refermant la tente sans bruit et avec extrême précaution, bénissant intérieurement en levant les yeux au ciel les trois divinités bouddhiques que Sanzô ne se soit pas réveillé pendant son intrusion.

Il se redressa. Gojô était enfin levé et sorti de la tente. Le demi-youkai le regarda avec étonnement.

– Tu ne les réveilles pas ?

Hakkai secoua la tête et rit doucement. Il répondit à voix basse.

– Non, je crois que Sanzô n'apprécierait pas trop, et puis ils sont mignons comme ça.

Gojô cligna des yeux, complètement perdu.

_Mignons ?_

- … eh ?

Hakkai sourit en guise d'explication. Puis il prit un air innocent pour changer de conversation.

– Tu m'aides à démonter la tente ?

Une goutte d'eau fit son apparition sur le visage de Gojô, suivie d'une veine proéminente d'énervement boudeur.

– On les a déjà montées ! C'est au moine et au singe de s'en charger maintenant ! Marre de ces assistés ! Je vais te les secouer moi !

Il s'avança vers la seconde tente et commença à l'ouvrir. Hakkai sourit, légèrement inquiet cependant.

– Oï ! Debout là-dedans !

– Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place…

Gojô le regarda, entrouvrant en même temps la tente.

– Pourquoi ?

Une goutte d'eau glissa sur le front du jeune homme aux yeux verts. Il regarda vers la tente.

– Pour ça…

Gojô n'eut le temps que d'entendre un léger 'click' avant d'esquiver une série de balles provenant de la tente qu'il tentait d'ouvrir d'où émergeait le bout d'un Smith & Wesson visant totalement au hasard devant la tente. Gojô se retrouva étalé par terre.

– Argh ! Mais regarde au moins où tu vises, espèce de bonze de merde !

– URUSEE !

Sans que Gojô ait eu le temps de répliquer, Sanzô avait refermé d'un coup l'ouverture de la tente, restant obstinément à l'intérieur. Un rire provenant sans nul doute de Gokû qui s'était apparemment réveillé entre temps se fit entendre. Un second 'urusee' plus doux du bonze lui répondit et le rire s'arrêta instantanément, comme si coupé en plein élan par quelque chose ou plutôt _quelqu'un_.

Gojô cligna des yeux, totalement hébété. Il se tourna vers Hakkai pour obtenir une explication. Hakkai sourit, retenant un éclat de rire.

Le voyage vers l'Est promettait d'être joyeux.

_Fin_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilà ! **

**Juste un tout petit one-shot qui traînait dans ma tête. Lol Je n'ai pas tout développé, notamment concernant le comportement plutôt mélancolique de Sanzô au début. Je dirais juste que le fait d'avoir retrouver le sutra de son maître a dû lui donner l'impression qu'il avait tourné une page de sa vie et qu'il pouvait à présent laisser libre court à ses désirs… Enfin, que chacun laisse agir sa propre imagination à ce sujet. ;-)**

**L'idée que Sanzô ait pu apprendre le maniement de l'épée avec Kômyô est fantaisiste, mais depuis (spoiler) que j'ai vu Sanzô manipuler une épée dans Reload, cela me trottait dans la tête. Très sexy je trouve, Sanzô avec une épée. Lol**

**De plus, j'avais déjà lu des fics faisant mention de tentes. J'ai trouvé ça intriguant. Dans l'anime ou le manga, ils n'en utilisent pas, non ? Bref, je voulais écrire quelque chose avec. **

**A bientôt chers lecteurs ! Vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de voir d'autres one-shots de ma part, gomen ! lol Ca vous dirait un PWP lime au fait ? lol**

**N'oubliez pas une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça motive pour écrire toujours plus. ;-) Bisous !**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

(1) Allusion à un épisode de Saiyûki Reload.


End file.
